Rusev
Miroslav Barnyashev (Bulgarian: Мирослав Барняшев; born December 25, 1985), known by his former ring name Alexander Rusev and currently performing as Rusev, is a Bulgarian professional wrestler and former powerlifter and rower. He works for the American professional wrestling promotion WWE, where he is the current WWE United States Champion in his first reign.35 Barnyashev is the first Bulgarian to have wrestled for WWE.2 Early life Barnyashev was born in Plovdiv, Bulgaria.3 He attended a sports school while growing up and competed in rowing and powerlifting as an adult.3 Professional wrestling career Early career (2008–2010) In the mid-2000s, Barnyashev emigrated from Bulgaria to the United States with the ambition of becoming a professional wrestler. He originally lived in Virginia,3 before relocating to Torrance, California, where he began training as a wrestler under Gangrel and Rikishi at the Knokx Pro Wrestling Academy.123 Barnyashev debuted on the independent circuit on November 22, 2008 under the ring name "Miroslav Makaraov", defeating Aerial Star.7 In 2010, Barnyashev wrestled for Vendetta Pro Wrestling as "Miroslav". While wrestling for VPW, he was managed by Markus Mac.8 He and several other VPW wrestlers appeared in the music video for the song The Whole F'n Show by Kushinator (the entrance music of wrestler Rob Van Dam).9 World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE (2010-present) Developmental territories (2010–2014) Rusev at WrestleMania Axxess in April 2013 in his Muay Thai-inspired ring attire. In September 2010, Barnyashev was signed to a contract by the professional wrestling promotion World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE).2 He was assigned to the WWE's Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) developmental territory, where he adopted the ring name "Alexander Rusev".1 He wrestled his first televised match on the July 17, 2011 episode of FCW, defeating Mike Dalton while being managed by Raquel Diaz.1011 Shortly after debuting in FCW, Rusev tore both his anterior cruciate ligament and his meniscus and spent six months rehabilitating.3 Rusev returned to FCW in March 2012 with Nick Rogers as his manager.12 In the summer of 2012, Rusev suffered a broken neck, temporarily paralyzing his arm. While rehabilitating, Barnyashev travelled to Thailand, where he studied the martial art Muay Thai.3 In August 2012, WWE rebranded FCW as WWE NXT.13 After recovering from his injuries, Rusev made his NXT television debut on the May 30, 2013 episode, competing in a battle royale to determine the number one contender to the NXT Championship that was won by Bo Dallas.14 Rusev's first NXT singles match came about on August 21, losing to Dolph Ziggler.15 Shortly thereafter, Rusev adopted Sylvester Lefort as his manager and formed a short-lived tag team with Scott Dawson named the "Fighting Legionnaires"; they feuded with the team of Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady.3161718 On the October 30 episode of NXT, Rusev ended his affiliation with Lefort by attacking him during a tag team bout.19 Rusev proceeded to adopt Lana as his "social ambassador",20 a pairing compared by WWE to Ivan and Ludmilla Drago from the 1985 film Rocky IV.21 In matches taped before his main roster debut,2223 Rusev defeated main roster wrestlers Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods and Sin Cara in singles matches, which aired on NXT in January and February.242526 Rusev continued to appear sporadically on NXT after joining the main roster in April 2014. He made his final appearance on July 24, 2014, getting disqualified against NXT Champion Adrian Neville in a non-title match.27 Hero of the Russian Federation (2014–present) Rusev (right) with Lana in April 2014. Rusev made his main roster debut at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view on January 26, 2014. The sixth entrant to the titular match, Rusev was eliminated by a joint effort of four wrestlers.2829 After months of self-promotional videos and speeches by Rusev and his manager Lana,303132 Rusev's return match on the main roster came about on the April 7 episode of Raw, where he squashed Zack Ryder.33 In May, Rusev adopted a Russophillic, anti-American gimmick that saw him announced as having relocated to Russia,343536 and as having been named "Hero of the Russian Federation".37 In the same month, his ring name was shortened to simply "Rusev".38 Over the next several months, Rusev feuded with Xavier Woods and R-Truth (whom Rusev defeated at Extreme Rules in a 2-on-1 handicap match) and Big E (whom he defeated at Payback and at Money in the Bank),394041 Jack Swagger (whom he defeated at Battleground and again at SummerSlam),4243 Mark Henry (whom he defeated at Night of Champions)44 and Big Show (whom he defeated at Hell in a Cell).45 Lana dedicated Rusev's string of victories to President of Russia Vladimir Putin, drawing attention from the mainstream press - including The Washington Post and The Daily Beast - and criticism after she was interpreted as having referred to the crash of Malaysia Airlines Flight 17 before Rusev's match at Battleground in an attempt to generate heat.3446 On the October 6 episode of Raw, Rusev and Lana were confronted by The Rock in a surprise appearance; with The Rock driving Rusev from the ring after a verbal exchange.47 On November 3, Rusev gained his first professional wrestling championship and became the first Bulgarian-born champion in WWE history when he won the United States Championship from Sheamus in a post-''Raw'' match that aired on the WWE Network.48 On November 23 at Survivor Series, Rusev competed in a 10-man Survivor Series match as part of Team Authority. Rusev was eliminated from the match by countout after crashing through the Spanish announce table.49 Rusev and Jack Swagger once again feuded in December, leading to Rusev successfully defending the United States Championship against Swagger at TLC. On January 25, 2015 at Royal Rumble, Rusev entered the Rumble match at number 15, eliminating six other contestants and placing second overall.50 After a confrontation with John Cena on the following episode of Raw, Rusev defended the United States Championship in a bout with Cena at Fastlane on February 22, 2015, which he won after the referee stopped the bout.5152 Other media Barnyashev, as Rusev, made his video game debut as a playable character in the WWE 2K15 video game and has his own path in the "Who Got NXT" mode for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the game, documenting his matches in NXT.53 Personal life In March 2015, TMZ reported that Barnyashev was in a relationship with Catherine "Lana" Perry, his onscreen manager.4 In wrestling Rusev (right) applying The Accolade on Zack Ryder (bottom) in April 2014 while being watched by his manager, Lana. * Finishing moves ** The Accolade (Camel clutch, usually preceded by a stomp to the opponent's back)15185455 – 2013–present ** Bulplex6 (Oklahoma roll transitioned into a release German suplex)101156 – 2011–2012 ** Jumping side kick2657585960 – 2014–present * Signature moves ** Body block to an opponent rebounding off the ropes61626364 ** Fallaway slam656667 ** Multiple knee lifts to an opponent draped on the top rope61636468 ** Running hip attack to a cornered opponent185562 ** Samoan drop63646970 ** Spinning heel kick17556171 ** Swinging side slam64687273 * Managers ** Lana20 ** Markus Mac8 ** Nick Rogers12 ** Raquel Diaz11 ** Sylvester Lefort316 * Nicknames ** "The Bashing Bulgarian"2 ** "The Bulgarian Brute"74 ** "The Super-Athlete"75 ** "The Hero of the Russian Federation" * Entrance music ** "Mila Rodino" by Tsvetan Radoslavov76 (2011–January 29, 2014) ** "Ревът на лъва (Roar of the Lion)" by CFO$7778 (January 26, 2014–present) Championships and accomplishments Rusev displaying the WWE United States Championship and Russian flag in February 2015. * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2014)79 ** PWI ranked him #'65' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 201480 * Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards ** Best Gimmick (2014) with Lana81 ** Most Improved (2014)81 * WWE ** WWE United States Championship (1 time, current)82 ** Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2014) - Team Cena vs. Team Authority at Survivor Series